worlds_faire_carnivalmgfandomcom-20200213-history
Faire Activities
The World's Fair Carnival is hosting many fun activities such as: * Art Auction: Artists have charitably donated their time and talent to auction off some amazing art! * Cultural Crafts: An hour-long, daily workshop of some of the most interesting things the peoples of Azeroth make - and how to make them! * Daily Greys: A mysterious merchant may come around every so often, offering rare and strange goods in exchange for curious grey items found around the world. * Daily Symposium: A lecture series from scholars, sages, and tradespeople about their various practices, teachings, and various traditions. * Friend Auction: If date auctions make you uneasy, this one may be for you! lonely hearts seeking friends - or social butterflies looking to make more friends. * Goblin Gambling: Bingo! Blackjack! Gambling! Slakz is setting up shop for an hour each day to allow people to win lose! vast sums of money. * Treasure Trove Overload: Riley has crafted a fun and masterful TRP3 Extended mini-game for those willing to seek out and solver her puzzle. * Open Mic: Are you a performer? then this is your place. Nigel is setting up the stage for an hour each night for performances! * Orc Wrestling: It's time to back up all those claims that you can wrestle an orc barehanded.... and actually do it. bragging rights and prizes are at stake! * Potion Roulette: Concoctions of indomitable strength and great luck await you... as well as perhaps turning into a newt. stop by the potion roulette to figure out what awaits you! * Underground Rave: Come on out to a sweet location complete with music, dancing, a huge aquarium, and likely some other surprises in store! * Wake the Ogre: Do you have what it takes to wake an ogre, cast under a magical spell of slumber? we hope so, because if you don't, it may not be pretty! a real, big prize is at stake for waking the ogre successfully. * Wishing Well: Even a dollar can make a difference in a child's life. by donating to the wishing well and making a wish, you both support St. Jude's and have a chance of having your wish granted! * Boxing: A 1v1 rolling bracket! * Brawling: 1v1 PVP sparring brackets on a narrow bridge over water. * Critter Catching: Ever wanted to chase something much smaller and faster than you over a bridge with water on both sides and a waterfall on one? Here's your chance! * Diced: Sharpen your knives for this chopped-style cooking contest hosted by Mailang and Liz! * Lore Master: Ever wanted to REALLY win a lore argument? here's the chance to prove your knowledge in our jeopardy-style lore trivia battle! hosted by Wallace. * Medical Theatre: Odd maladies and strange diseases need the best healers and medics on Azeroth to weigh in on this medical competition! Hosted by Avada and Morwyn. * Pavuul's Drag Race: THE pavuul's drag race! pavuul is looking for the FIERCEST kings and queens of Azeroth to sashay down the runway in this drag show. * Pet Battles: Our pet battle event, hosted by Selfina! * Pet Show: An AKC-style pet show to show off your precious fluffy, scaly, or sharp-toothed baby. * Rap Battles:If you're a wordsmith, poet, or freestyler, here's your chance to prove how much fire you can spit. * Sparring: Our 2v2 and 3v3 roll battles! * Storytelling: Prove you can spin a superior yarn in our storytelling competition! categories are comedy, tragedy, and horror.